


Lullaby on a Stormy night

by HoneyLavander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyLavander/pseuds/HoneyLavander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being the Winchester boy's babysitter</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby on a Stormy night

"Dean you better get back here this instant!" (Y/N) shouted after the oldest Winchester boy, who had just come back from school and went straight to his room. That day had been the last day of school for the summer for the boys, Sam had gotten home earlier then his brother and had spent most of his time reading in the corner of the living room of (y/n)'s house. After babysitting the boys so often she had given them their own room some match box cars and books which Sam quit enjoyed. The room used to belong to (y/n)'s own son's who had decided to move in with their father and stepmother.

(Y/n) went after the older Winchester as he closed the door locking himself in the room.  
"Dean Michael Winchester you open the door this instant or I will kick it down!" she yelled in to the room trying to get in. "Kiddo open the door please" (y/n)'s voice lowered but she know he probably couldn't hear her because he had his Walkman on. It really hurt her seeing Dean in a bad mood, he was like a son to her. (Y/N) was friend of John and Mary, when he had ask her to watch over his boys while he was on the road she was quick to agree, she had been close with Mary and owed her that much. She had seen the boys grow up so far and after Mary's untimely demise she was determined to protect the boys.

"Well I guess Sammy and I get the pie all to our self" (y/n) shouted as she was half down the stairs. As expected the door swung open almost instantly "You are not going to not give me pie!" The eleven-year-old shouted running down the stairs past (y/n) and seating himself at the table.  
"Thought so" (y/n) mumbled to herself as she she got the pie and plates and joined the boys.

The evening sun turned Amber and the sky turned gray with rain indicating that it would rain later that night which it did. When it did start to rain in was accompanied by thunder and lighting. The storm became so heavy that late in to the night while she was reading (y/n) heard knocking on her bedroom door and it cracked open.  
"Hey (y/n), Sammy is scared" Dean slowly crept in to the room holing a very sleepy Sam behind him, it was oblivious Sam wasn't really the scared one.

(Y/n) got up and followed the boys back to their room. Once the boys were back under the covers she kneeled next to the bed.  
"Carry on my ward son there'll be peace when you are done, lay your wiry head to rest don't you cry no more" (y/n) sang as she stroked his hair.  
"Once I rose above the noise and confused , just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever higher but high" Dean seemed to relax.  
"Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man through my mind could still think I was a madman, I can hear the voices as I'm dreaming I can hear them say.  
Carry on my ward son there'll be peace when you are done, lay your wiry head to rest don't you cry no more".  
By the time lullaby was over with Dean was fully relaxed and his breathing started to slow down indicating that he had fallen asleep. Placing a kiss on each boys forehead (y/n) returned to her room.  
\--------------  
Years later (y/n) answered the knock at her door to discover two handsome young men at her door holding "Hi!" Dean's signature smile played on his lips.  
"You always know when I make pie don't ya?!" (Y/n) hugged Dean. "And I'm happy to see you again too ,Sammy" embraced Sam and invited them inside.


End file.
